I am whatever you say i am
by cobraj899
Summary: When Keely falls for a more Muscular Guy, Phil thinks he's fat and tries to get skinnier. He becomes Anorexic. He has Health Problems and Keely and his Friends and Family have to help him get through it. Ugh, This summary sucks. please read it
1. Don't Phunk With my Heart

_**Title: Don't Phunk With my Heart.**_

_**Summary: When Keely falls for a more Muscular Guy, Phil thinks he's fat and tries to get skinnier. He goes through multiple Eating Disorders such as Bulimia and Anorexia. Rated T, for Violence, Drama and Language.**_

_**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Phil Of The Future. If you think i do, then Wake up! Thanx.**_

_**I do own, Darius Clemens, and Katie.**_

_**Authors Note: i decided to do this story because i saw a lot of Fanfics about "Keely" going "Bulimic" and i just thought it would be nice for Phil to get a turn at eating disorders. No one else came up with this idea in this category so i decided to do it. Sorry if i stole anyone's idea... Sorry. Anyway enough of this note. Enjoy the story. This will be a long One...**_

In H.G. Wells Junior/Senior high school, Phil Diffy Closed his Locker as he took out a bunch of books..He struggled to Keep them up but they fell eventually. "Great." he muttered to himself as he bent down to Pick them up. As he picked them up, he heard a very familiar voice say "Hey Philly-Willy!" He looked up to see his Blond Best friend with a huge Grin on her face

. _What a Smile! _He thought. As he picked up the last book and settled them on his arm he said "Hey Keel!" He smiled. She then Put her arm on his shoulder and together they walked towards Science class, Their First Period Class.

As they walked, Keely kept on Blabbing on and on about her newest Story for the morning announcements. Phil wasn't really listening, he just kept on thinking about her. How she always seemed to Pop up at the right time. How her smiles sent him into Orbit.

How she always put her arm around his shoulder making him feel like he was more than her friend. _I wish._ He thought and sighed.

. "And all I'm saying is how We should go undercover into the Girls Locker room and Write a story on how short the Cheerleader's Uniforms are and..." Before she knew it, She was hit to the ground and all her papers flew to the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Said the Guy that knocked her down. She cleared some of her blond hair out of her face and said "No, It's my fault." She said. Phil helped her up and the guy helped her pick up her papers. When she got up, The guy gave her her papers.

"Thanks" she said. "It's alright. The name's Darius." he said and held out her hand and she gladly shook it saying "And i'm Keely." _She seems to like him._ Phil thought

_And why shouldn't she? He looks better than me._ Phil thought and looked down at his stomach. _My Stomach's Huge! _Darius was about 6'2 with Blond Hair. He was already growing Facial Hair and he was Captain of the Football Team, and the Basketball Team.

_He has More muscles than me. _Phil thought. _And he dresses better too. _Darius had on baggy faded jeans with a White T-shirt and a letterman Jacket on. Phil looked at his clothes.

He had Tan pants with Blue Converse with a Blue shirt and one of his Trademark Button up Shirts on. He sighed. He then noticed that they were talking about what their names meant. Phil got a little irritated and stepped in saying "I'm Phil, Her **Best Friend**." he said. Darius said "Nice to meet you "Best Friend."

Keely Chuckled a little. _What a flirt. _Phil thought. Darius then said "Hey Keely, what class do you have next?" She grinned and said "I have Science."

"That's cool, So do i. Would you mind if i walked you there?" he said in a suave voice. Phil rolled his eyes and said "Keely, The bell's about to ring. We should get going." He then grabbed her arm and was about to walk the other way but she gently removed her arm and said "Phil, Is it Okay if Darius walks me there? I mean come on, We can always walk together on other days. Can't we?"

Phil felt HeartBroken. He gulped and smiled a weak smile. "Sure. Um...Go ahead. I'll um...see you later Keel." He then looked over to Darius and said "Nice to meet you, Darius." Darius gave him a quick nod. Phil then turned and started to walk the other way but Keely ran up to him and said "Phil, are you okay?" He turned around and said "I'm fine."

His voice was almost breaking. "Are you sure.? You know you can always walk with us." she said and took his arm. Phil turned around again and said ":I'm Okay! You can Go with him! Look, Just don't worry about me. Go Walk with him. It's alright." he answered and the Bell rang.

He removed his arm from hers and Walked down the hallway, looked back at her and Turned the corner, slamming a locker as he did. She looked after him for a minute and let out a long sigh. She then walked back to where Darius was and together they walked to The science class.

As the last Bell for the school day rang, Phil quickly ran out of the Classroom. He wondered where Keely was. He hadn't seen her at Lunch. He was a bit worried. He felt bad for yelling at her that morning, he just wanted to apologize. _She probably already dumped that Darius Guy_. He thought.

He rounded a corner and walked towards his locker and the sight he saw made him stop dead in his tracks and almost barf. Keely, his best friend, was making out with Darius next to her locker. Phil's mouth dropped. He couldn't move. He felt like his heart had been taken out and torn apart, thrown to the ground and stepped on multiple times. _How could they already be an item?They just met!_ He thought.

He just stood there as Darius and Keely lip locked, French Kissed, swapped Spit and other names you have for Kissing. She was rubbing his arms up and down as he had his arm around her waist and they were unusually close.

Phil wanted to Run away. He wanted to kill Darius. But instead he slowly made his way to his locker that was right next to hers. His knees felt weak and he just wanted to collapse.

As he opened his locker, Keely and Darius pulled away and looked at him. He quickly turned around so they couldn't see his face that was now streaming with tears uncontrollably. "Hey Phil." Keely said as if nothing had just happened.

Phil put his books into the locker and slammed it. He picked up his Backpack, still not facing Keely, and jogged away quickly down the hallway and around the corner. Keely just stood there. _What's wrong with him? _she wondered.

As Phil walked home, a rush of feelings went over his whole Body at once. He couldn't believe what he had seen. His face was still dry from the tears he cried that afternoon. His eyes were puffy and he was tired and depressed. He passed Keely's house and ran into his home and slammed the door behind him.

He dropped his backpack and slid down to the ground with his back against the door. He put his head in his hands and started to sob gently.

Pim who had heard the door slam came downstairs and saw Her brother with his head in his hands. She knew why he was crying. She gently made her way down the stairs and towards were Phil sat.

She sat down next to him and put her arm around him. Very UnPim-like. He looked up and looked at Pim with Red Puffy eyes. She was surprised. "Phil. Are you okay?" she asked.

Phil nodded very slowly. "I know all about it." she continued. "All about what?" Phil said and sniffled. "About Keely and Darius, Phil. The whole school knows about it. Even Mr. Hackett. We didn't expect Keely to be like that. I honestly thought you guys were destined to be together. But i guess, fate and destiny aren't the same thing." Pim said.

Phil smiled and so did Pim. This was one of their brother-Sister moments that Phil loved they had. When Pim wasn't trying to take over the world, she could be very thoughtful. Phil got up along with Pim. "Where's mom and dad?" Phil asked.

"Oh they went to Jamaica for their second Honeymoon. They won't be back for a week." Pim answered. "Oh, well i guess i'll see you later then." Phil said and started up the stairs. Pim shrugged and went to the Living room. Phil went up to his room. He sat on his bed and wondered for a while. "How could Keely do that? I thought we had something." he muttered

_She probably likes Darius because he's buff and skinny. And i'm not._ He thought. He took off his shirts and went to his full-length mirror and looked at him self. He turned sideways and his eyes widened, _Now i see why Keely doesn't like me. I'm fat! _Pim walked in and saw him without his shirt

. "Phil! What are you doing " she said Genuinely worried. Phi turned to her and ran over to her and said "Pim, i need to know. Am i fat?" Pim almost laughed. "Fat? You're as skinny as a stick. Who told you you were fat?" she asked.

Phil didn't answer. He went back to the mirror and continued to look at himself. He didn't believe Pim when she said he was skinny. _She's probably trying to make me feel better_. He thought As he looked in the mirror, all he could see was a fat person. Like one of those Funhouse mirrors. He looked Huge!

"I need to workout. I need to lose weight." He suddenly said.

"What? Workout? Phil, you're already Fit. You don't need to add or lose weight." Pim said a little scared at what her brother was thinking. Phil pushed her out of the door and locked it. Then he got to the ground and started to do Sit-ups and crunches.

Downstairs, Pim was worried. She just shrugged and went to the kitchen in search of something to drink,. She came out a few minutes later with a soda can in her hand. The doorbell rang.

Pim rushed over to it and opened it and there stood Keely. "You! What are you doing here?" Pim said

"Pim, i need to see Phil, where is he?" Keely aid as she stepped into the house. "Oh. Would this have anything to do with the fact that you broke his heart this morning while making out with Darius the jockstrap?" Pim said.

"Pim, i didn't mean to..." Keely started but Pim interrupted by saying "To what? To be a whore? Look Blondie, Phil is upstairs killing himself for you. Working out, lifting weights, doing push-ups just to please you.". Keely looked puzzled. "Why would he do that?" she asked. Pim smacked her hand to her head and said "Blonds really are dumb"

(A/N sorry to all those blonds out there. I don't really think blonds are dumb. It's just a joke. Thanx) "He thinks that you like Darius because he's fit and strong and he thinks He's not. He's working out to impress you. So that you'll like him. Jeez! The signs are right there Keely. Phil likes you. But no...You just had to go kiss loverboy. Now he thinks he's fat." Pim said almost yelling at Keely.

She stormed out of the doorway and into the living room. Keely almost cried. She ran up the stairs to Phil's room

. As Phil lifted weights, he heard a knock on his door. He dropped his weights and went over to the door and opened it.

As soon as he did, Keely hugged him. He sniffed in her shampoo and got mesmerized. He still loved her, no matter what she did to him. He pulled away from her and stepped back. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked angrily.

"Phil, please don't harm yourself for me" she quickly said. Phil looked at her for a while and said "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for my self." He went back to doing his weights.

Keely walked over to him and sat next to him. "Phil, I'm really sorry about what happened today at school. I didn't mean to..." "Didn't mean to what? Break my heart? Look Keely, i just want to be alone right now."

He dropped his weights and made his way to the door and opened it and said "i think you should leave." She closed her eyes and bit her lip as tears came to her eyes. She stood up and went to the door and stepped out. "Phil, i just want you yo know that no matter what you do, I'll always be your Best friend." she said.

He swallowed hard and nodded. And before he closed the door she said "And Phil?" He stopped halfway and looked up at her and she said. "You're not Fat at all." He then closed the door in her face.

_**End of Chapter One. Don't worry, there's a lot more chapters to come after this. Maybe 11 or 12 more. We'll see. Anyway i won't update until you give me at least 5 reviews. Just Kidding! I'll update soon. Just review please? ThanX. Oh yeah, Katie isn't in the story yet, she will be towards the end. Thank you and peace out. And let me know if i made it too dramatic. Byee! **_


	2. I'm not Phunking With your Heart

_**Aright guys here's the second chapter. Thanks to those that reviewed for my last chapter. You guys rock! I hope you like this chapter. Personally, i don't like this chapter. But it doesn't matter what i think. Read and Enjoy...**_

When Phil woke up the next morning, all his muscles ached and his whole body felt weak. He struggled to get out of bed. He fell back onto the bed. "Argghh!" he yelled. He checked his arms and to him, they looked Meaty and fat with Stretch marks everywhere. He looked at his other arm, and it was the same thing. He screamed. Pm who was watching T.V. downstairs Jumped when she heard the scream. She ran up the stairs to Phil's room and opened the door.

Phil was looking at his arms with his eyes wide. "Phil what's wrong?" she asked as she slowly stepped towards him. "My arms! They're huge!" He answered. Pim looked at him with an 'Are you stupid?' look. She went to him and pinched his arm. "I don't see any fat Phil. Chill out." she said and headed out the door. Phil went to the bathroom and took a bath.

When he finished, he went to put on his clothes. He didn't think his old clothes would fit him so he wore a baggy white T-shirt with a blue Sweat-Shirt, Sweatpants and Blue Converse. He hung a Stopwatch around his neck and stuck an IPod in his pocket and ran down the stairs. "Pim, I'm taking a jog around the neighborhood." he said when he got downstairs.

Pim jerked her head to him. "Phil, you've barely eaten Breakfast. You can't go jogging now." She said as she got up. Phil glanced at her and said "I'm not hungry Pim. I'll just grab a granola bar when i get back." He then jogged out the door and started to jog. Pim just sighed and went back to the show she was watching. **"_Phil better know what he's doing."_**She muttered..

Phil had jogged Twice around the neighborhood and was listening to Music when he bumped into a very familiar Person. He fell back and so did she. "Sorry Phil." she said when she got up. Phil stood up and dusted himself up. "It's alright." Phil said still not looking at her. "i was just on my way to see you. What are you doing?" She said. "Well, Keely, I was on my morning Jog." Phil replied.

"Why? You don't need tojog." Keely said. "That's what you think. I'm fatter than i was yesterday. All this exercise isn't doing me any good." he said and turned off his Ipod. Keely crossed her arm over her chest and shivered because it was cold. She was way too under dressed for this Fall weather.

He saw her shivering and decided to be the nice friend and he took off his Sweat-Shirt and handed it to her, "Here. Take it. You look cold." he said She slowly took the Sweat-Shirt from him and Wore it over her Tanktop. They stayed silent for a while.

Then Keely said "Phil? I'm sorry about yesterday at school. I honestly didn't know that you would take it so seriously." "It's okay Keely, You don't have to apologize. I have to apologize. I acted like such a Jerk yesterday when i kicked you out and when i ignored you at the locker and i don't know what else to say except for 'I'm Sorry' " he said. Keely smiled and so did Phil.

_He looks so cute in that T-shirt_. Keely thought. _Why did i kiss Darius? _"So...Wanna get something to eat?" She asked. Phil's eyes bulged out. All he could think was 'Food equals Calories. Calories equals Fat. I can't eat food. I'm trying to lose weight.' He panicked, so he lied. "Well, i already had a ...um...A Big Breakfast at home. I'm not hungry." he said.

Keely nodded in understanding. Silence again. "So what about Darius?" Phil asked. He Cringed when he said 'Darius'. "Oh, he went to football camp. He won't be back until Next Week." Keely answered. "oh...okay." he said. Another Silence followed. Until Phil said "Hey you wanna come over? My parents aren't home." Keely said "Sure." And together they walked to Phil's house

. Well, actually, Phil Power walked and Keely had to struggle to catch up to him sometimes. When they got there, Phil opened the door and and they both went in. Pim, who had just finished eating Breakfast, came out of the kitchen. "Phil. What are you doing with her?" She asked. "We Made up." was all Phil said and headed up the stairs with Keely behind him.

When they got into his room, his mood became serious. He went over to the Scale and weighed himself. 150? His eyes bulged out. Keely took off his sweatshirt and asked "Phil are you alright?" He got off the scale and went over to Keely and sat down next to her on the bed. "Keely, is 150 pounds an ideal weight for a guy?"

he asked. Keely looked confused at first but said "Yeah that's a good weight. All the excess weight come from muscles that guys have. That's why girls have skinnier frames and weigh less." Phil frowned._ I don't have any muscles_. He thought. _So all that weight has to be FAT_. He got up and took of his shirt and stepped on the scale. Keely was surprised. "Um..Phil.. You do know I'm in the room right?" she said. "Whatever." he said. He kept his eyes on the scale. 149? He removed his sweatpants, so all he had on was his boxers. Keely looked away. Phil kept his eyes on the scale, it read 148. He sighed. "This is not good at all." he muttered to himself. He got off and sat down next to Keely. Pim walked through his door with her phone in her hand saying

"Phil, Mom and Dad want to speak... to... you." She stopped dead in her tracks. Her brother had nothing on except for his boxers and Keely had only a Tanktop and a short skirt. on. She slowly backed out of the room and said to her parents on the phone "um..Phil can't come to the Phone right now."

She looked over at Keely and said to her parents "He seems a little busy right now." She hung up the Phone and looked at Both of them. "Ewwww!" she said and stepped out of Phil's room. Phil rolled his eyes and put on his sweatpants. He then said to Keely, "Do you think I'm fat?." Keely just stared at him. "Phil. Who told you were fat? Let me guess, Pim told you right? Well..." "Keely, just answer me. Am i fat or not?"

he said. "Phil, like i said yesterday, You're not Fat at all. You're in good shape. Who told you you were fat?" she answered. Phil sighed. "No one told me i was fat. I just kinda sensed it." he said. "Is this because i kissed Darius?" she asked. Phil just looked at her with sad eyes.

She sighed. "Phil, i don't like Darius because of his body or his clothes. I just like him because of his face." she said. Phil laughed. "Seriously, i mean, His personality sucks. I haven't seen anyone talk about themselves more than he does. Except maybe Tia." she said. Phil chuckled. "Thanks Keely." he said. "You're welcome. I mean what are best friends for?" she said.

"This," he said and with that he hugged her. She hugged him back. Pim came into the room again and took one look at them and groaned in disgust. She left the room. Keely and Phil, pulled way when they remembered that Phil had no shirt on. "Well, that was awkward." Keely said and blushed. "Yeah." Phil said and Blushed too.

Phil still didn't believe Keely when she said he was skinny. He looked at his arms. They were big and meaty. If the workout thing didn't work, he would have to just stop eating. That was the best thing to do...Right?

_**That's it for this chapter. Don't worry, they'll be more drama and angst to come. Review please and Watch out for the next chapter. **_

_**Next chapter: Phil starts to starve himself and when Keely finds out,They get in a fight. Pim tries to get them back together, but gets hurt in the process. **_

_**Read the next chapter to see how Pim gets hurt and to see if Phil and Keely will ever be friends again.**_

**_THANK YOU_**.


	3. A Ditch in the Road of love

_**Okay...New Chapter... I have nothing to say, so just enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Cobraj899 **_

It's been a week since Phil made the decision to stop eating completely. He had been skipping meals, exercising a lot more and avoiding Keely. Phil lay on his bed one rainy Friday night staring up at the ceiling. He had grown a lot skinnier and to him that was a good thing. He picked up a book and started to read it. He was dozing off. When the Front door slammed, he quickly jumped up.

"Pim! Phil! We're Back!" His dad yelled from downstairs. He could hear Pim come out of her room and run down the stairs. He was too tired to get off the bed so he just lay there.

Pretty soon, the footsteps of his parents and Pim were heard coming up the stairs. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He hasn't eaten he hasn't slept. I don't know." Pim said as she climbed up the stairs with her parents.

Lloyd and Barb opened the door to Phil's room. Barb quickly rushed over to Phil and felt his head. "Phil honey. Are you ok?" she asked while feeling his whole face.

He jerked away from her hands and said "I'm fine. I'm just not feeling so good." Pim rolled her eyes. "Okay that's understandable. We're going out for Dinner. Where do you want to go?" Barb said.

Phil panicked, so he lied again. "Um... I don't feel that hungry. I'll ate a very big Lunch. I'll just grab a Granola Bar for dinner." Pim gave him a look. "Alright, All three of us will go then." Barb said and headed out the door and down the stairs with Lloyd following her. After they left, Pim walked over to Phil and punched him on the arm.

He jerked up and said "Ow!" and rubbed the spot in which he had been punched. "Why'd you do that?" he asked. "Because your a big idiot. You haven't seen mom in a frickin' week. When she comes, you don't even hug her or say Hi. You pass up up free food. Your clothes are practically hanging off you!" she said.

"Pim i'm fine." was all he said. Pim sighed and said, "I'm not sure if i believe you Phil." And with that she headed out the door. Phil sighed, took off his shirt and got up from his bed. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. _Yes! I'm losing Weight. Pretty soon, Keely will have to fall for me. _

The Next day, as Phil was getting ready for his Daily Jog, the doorbell rang. He was waiting for Pim or his parents to go open it but he remembered that they had gone to a Cereal Seminar. How stupid!

He ran down the stairs and opened up the door and there stood Keely with a gray button up sweatshirt with the hood over her hair and jeans. She had no make-up on but to Phil she still looked amazing. "Hey Phil. What's up?" she asked and she stepped in from the rain outside. Phil closed the door

. "Oh. I'm just going on my morning jog." he said and stuck the Ipod in his pocket. Keely's eyes widened. "Phil! You can't go out there in that rain. It's like a hurricane out there!" she exclaimed. Phil just rolled his eyes.

"Keely, if you can go through that rain, i can." he said. Keely just looked at him. She then noticed that his sweatshirt was almost falling off his body. She looked at his neck and she could see his veins popping out/ He looked Paler too. "Phil? What's going on with you?" she asked.

"Congratulations Keely, You're the 10th Person to ask me that in the past week. I'm fine! Nothing's wrong with me. Don't worry." he said. "Phil i can't help but worry. You look different. Your clothes are..." "Practically hanging off me." Phil finished for her.

"Keely i'm losing weight. Isn't that good?" "It's not good for anyone Phil. This thing you're doing is changing your personality. It's changing how you eat, how you talk, how you look. ..And it's changing how i feel about you." she said. "And how did you feel about me? Did you think of how you felt about me when you were kissing Darius? Did you!" he was practically screaming now.

"Phil, You know that's not what this is is about! It's about how you're looking!" she yelled back. "I don't think that's what this is about! This little 'talk' we're having is about how you abandoned me for some tall, muscular punk and expect me not to do anything about it."

"You know Phil. For a guy from the future, you sure are stupid. You don't see that your anorexia is shutting you out from all your friends. Especially me! I don't care about your body or your face, i'm interested in your personality. You're just too Blind to see what's in front of your friggin face!" she yelled back.

Phil just blew his top. "You wanna know what i see in front of me right now? I see a Frickin' Whore!" he exclaimed. Keely eyes grew wide and she just slapped him and ran out the front door with tears streaming down her face. Phil just stood there rubbing his sore cheek.

The next Few Days had been hell for Phil. He was failing in all his classes, Keely wouldn't talk to him. She hated him and he knew that. She even moved her locker to be closer to Darius. Speaking of Darius, He and keely had been spending a lot more time together.

They made out a lot more and Keely would just walk past Phil sometimes and She would shove past him with her shoulder. He hated himself for what he said and he had to find some way to get her to forgive him. But for now, he had to worry about his weight.

He had lost a lot more weight. He looked into the mirror one day and all he saw was a skinny boy. He wasn't fat anymore. "Yes!" he said to himself. Pim came into his room. "Pim, you seem to come into this room more than you go to your room." he said as he walked over to the scale.

Pim just rolled her eyes. "Whatever loverboy. I heard you and Blondie had a fight. What happened?" Pim said and walked over to where Phil stood. "One. We didn't get into a fight. Two. Can you get out of here?" Phil answered. "oh come on Phil. Everyone knows she moved her locker away from yours. Why'd she do that huh? She loved you too much so she had to move her locker away from your?" Pim said, sarcasm dripped with every word she said.

. "Okay that's just one thing." he said. "Oh and explain the looks she gives you in the hallway. And how she shoves your shoulder in the hallway. And the names she calls you in the Girls' Bathroom." Pim said. "Alright. Alright. I get it...wait. Keely calls me names? What kind?" Phil said.

"You don't wanna know." Pim replied. She then looked at the scale. "!00 pounds? Phil, that's underweight." she said when she saw the weight. "No it's not. I'm losing weight." Phil said proudly and stepped down from the scale and went to put his shirt on.

"Whatever Phil. Anyway so you and Keely had a fight huh? I talked to her. She said you called her a 'Whore'" Pim said. "Yeah, and i regret ever saying and i'm sorry i said it. Blah Blah Blah. I'm going out." he said and went out the door.

"Phil and Keely may not be friends again...But i know how to get them back together." pim said. Phil came into the room. "Um, Pim, When you're done talking to yourself, Mom wants you downstairs." he said and left to go downstairs.

The next day at school, Keely was taking out her books from her locker. Pim who hid behind a water fountain with the Body-morphing thingy into another person thingamajig**(A/N lol. I don't know what it's called.) **She looked to see if anyone else was around, then she set the gadget to change into Phil. "Okay Phil. Let's go apologize to your little Girlfriend." she said and Turned into Phil.

"Testing. Testing." Pim said in Phil's voice. (**A/N From Stuck in the Meddle with you) **Luckily Phil didn't come to school that day so she was home safe. She looked to see if Keely was still there. She was still arranging her books. Pim in Phil's body made his way to Keely.

"Uh, Hey Keel." PhilPim said. Keely took one look at "Phil" rolled her eyes and turned to her Locker again saying, "It's over Phil. We're not friends anymore, You can stop calling me 'Keel'. Why don't you call me, oh what was that you called me on Friday, um..A whore?" she said and shut her locker to face "Phil".

"Keely i'm sorry about what i said to you. I didn't mean it at all. I guess i was drunk from looking at your beauty too much" 'Phil' said and made a face. _That was so stupid_. Pim thought.

And Keely seemed to think so too because she said "Shutup Phil. That was the stupidest line i have ever heard come out of someone's mouth." Just as she said that, Darius came strolling towards her. "Hey KeeKeel." he said. 'Phil' made a face. "Hey Dare." Keely said and kissed him.

When they pulled away Keely whispered something in his ear then Darius turned to 'Phil' with an angry look on his face. "So Diffy. You called my girlfriend a Whore?" he said and advanced slowly to 'Phil'. 'Phil' moved back as Darius advanced.

"Um, yeah. I wanted to apologize for that." 'Phil' said. Then out of nowhere 3 other guys appeared behind Darius and they all advanced on 'Phil'. Darius shook his head and said "No. No. No. I don't think you understand what i'm saying. You call any girl of mine a whore. I, or rather we, mess up your face." Then a large guy from behind Darius came up and grabbed 'Phil' by the Collar.

'Phil' chuckled nervously. The guy then slammed 'Phil' into a locker and made a dent in it. Pim in Phil's body groaned and fell to the ground holding HisHer stomach._ That hurt! _She thought. Then they all started to Wail on HimHer.

They punched, they kicked, they slammed. Keely then ran over to Darius and his friends and pushed them away saying "Stop! Stop! Stop it! That's enough! Get away from him!"

Darius backed away, and made an "I'm watching You' signal to Phil and walked away with all his friends. "Ouch" he said. He checked his nose, he was bleeding. "Phil? Are you alright?" Keely asked

. "Keely. I'm not really Phil. I'm Pim." Pim said in a strained voice and took out the gadget and turned into Pim again. She still had the bloody nose though.

"Pim? What are you doing being Phil?" Keely said. Pim groaned in Pain and held her side. "I thought if i was Phil, you' maybe forgive him for what he said." Pim said.

"Forget it Pim, i'm never gonna forgive Phil." "I kinda figured that. Why did he call you a Whore?" Pim asked, still holding her side. She felt like collapsing but she held on.

Keely sighed. "Because i was talking to him about his anorexia." Pim's eyes bulged out. "Anorexia! I knew something was wrong with him." And With that Pim passed out.

_**Alright, that's it for this chapter. I know i ended it all weird but i thought it was a good ending. Anyway, review please! And if any of you were confused, when i wrote 'Phil' or 'PhilPim' I'm talking about Pim in Phil's body. If you didn't catch that, ya might wanna reread the story. Byeee!**_


	4. At the hospital

_**Alright guys here's chapter 4...Again, i have nothing to say so Enjoy!**_

The Hospital doors burst open and three doctors rushed through with Pim on a hospital bed. She was bleeding from her head and she was unconscious.

Keely ran with the nurses. "Is she gonna be alright?" she asked one of the nurses as they brought Pim into a room. "Yes she'll be good. Are you her sister?" the nurse asked her.

Keely shook her head, "No. I'm a ..um... Family Friend." she said. "Do you know her parents Phone number?" the nurse asked.

Keely nodded and took out her Cellphone. "Alright call them while we run some tests." the nurse said and ran out the room with the other nurses. Keely remembered that 4 was Phil's speed dial when they used to be Friends. She pressed 4 and pressed the call button.

In the Diffy house, as Barb washed the dishes, the Phone rang. She rushed over to it and Picked it up with a wet plate in her other hand.

"Hello?"

"Um. Hi Mrs. Diffy. It's Keely." Keely said.

"Oh hi Keely what happened?" Barb said.

"Um...There's no easy way to say this. So let me explain it slowly. Well i...um..well we..." Keely said.

"Keely, just say it." Barb said.

"Okay, Pim's in the Hospital." Keely said.

Barb dropped the Plate she held and it shattered in Pieces. Lloyd got up from the couch to see what was going on. "What happened?" he asked when he got there.

Barb dropped the phone and turned to her husband and said, "Pim's in the hospital."

"What! What happened to her?" he asked.

"I don't know. I Hung up before Keely told me."

"Well we have to go to the hospital. Lat's get going!" Lloyd said. She nodded and ran out of the kitchen and grabbed her jacket. "Where's Phil?" Lloyd asked as he searched for his car keys

. "He went to get me some groceries from the store." Barb said ans she wrote a note to Phil.

"Let's go!" she said and together her and Lloyd ran out the front door to the car and they drove off to the Hospital.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

About 20 minutes after Barb and Lloyd left, Phil came through the front door. "Hello? Anyone Home?" Phil called holding a bag of groceries. Nobody answered. "Mom! I got your stuff!" he exclaimed. Nobody answered. He went into the kitchen and found a note on the Kitchen Counter with a Skyak orb next to it. The note read:

_Phil,_

_Gone to the Hospital. When you get this note, Come Quick._

_Mom_.

As soon as he finished reading it, the Phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello? Phil?" Keely said on the other line.

"Keely?" he said.

"Yes it's me. But that's not important right now. We need you to get down here to the hospital now." she answered in a panicked voice.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked.

In the hospital Keely rolled her eyes and said "It's not me. It's your sister. You need to get down here now."

And with that she hung up the Phone. Phil hung up too and grabbed his jacket and the Skyak and headed out the back door.

_At the hospital..._

Pim lay in the hospital bed while her mom sat next to her on a wooden Chair holding her hand. Her dad paced the floors. Keely was outside, waiting for Phil to arrive.

Soon enough, Phil could be seen running down the hallway towards her at full speed. He stopped when he reached to her. "What happened to my sister?" was the first thing that he uttered.

"She suffered Severe Head Trauma. She's unconscious right now." Keely answered.

Phil walked past her into the hospital room. Keely went downstairs to get some coffee. It looked like Phil was gonna need it.

In the room, Barb was still holding Pim's hand and Lloyd was still pacing. Phil rushed over to where Pim was. He could see that she had a bandage around her head and some blood seeped through it.

"What happened to her? How did she get here? Who did this to her?" he asked, Demanding answers.

"We don't know." Lloyd said.

Phil bent down to Pim's level and cleared some of her hair out of her face. "Pim who did this to you?" he muttered.

A Doctor came into the room writing something on a Paper on a Clipboard. He then set it down and went over to Lloyd.

"Lloyd Diffy?" he said. Lloyd turned around. "Yes?" he said. "I'm Doctor Hanson." the doctor said and held out his hand and Lloyd Shook it.

"Now it has come to my attention that your Daughter has suffered some Head Trauma. It's not severe or Serious. But we will have to keep her in here for about 2 days. She doesn't have a Concussion and from my tests, it looks like there will be no surgery needed. She's just going to have to Sleep and rest for a while in a _quiet_ environment" Dr. Hanson said.

Lloyd sighed in Relief. "You might want to get your Wife some coffee." Dr. Hanson said and pointed to Barb who was almost falling asleep and left the Room.

Lloyd went to Barb and picked her up. "I'll be right back Phil." he said and headed out the door with Barb.

Phil sat down next to his sister and held her hand while checking her head. Keely walked through the door with Two cups of coffee in her hand.

She walked towards Phil. "Is she okay?" she asked. Phil looked up to her. "Yeah. She's feeling Okay. There's nothing serious." he replied and continued to hold his sister's hand.

"Here. You look like you need this." she said as she handed the coffee to him. He eyed it for a second, but took it anyway."Thanks." he said quietly.

He sipped some and put it down. Keely looked at him. He had grown so much skinnier than when she last saw him. She put her coffee down. And sat on the other side of Pim.

There was silence for a long time until Keely said, "It was Darius."

Phil looked up at her. "What?" he said. "Pim changed herself into you at school today and pretended to 'Apologize' to me for what you said. I didn't forgive you of course,. Then Darius came and i told him what you called me. Then him and a couple of his friends Beat Pim up, Thinking it was you." she explained.

Phil took in all he had just heard. He then stood up with a look of anger on his face. "You mean to tell me, that your Boyfriend beat my sister up?" he said.

Keely nodded. "And you just stood there?" he said. Keely got up. "I didn't know that it was Pim they were beating up. I thought it was you." she retorted.

Phil laughed. It was a sarcastic laugh. "So if it was me... You would have let them beat me up and give me head Trauma?" he said.

"I pushed them away Phil." she said, "Oh, so you pushed them away after they almost gave my sister Brain Damage." he said.

"You know what Phil? If it was really you, i wouldn't be here right now." she said. " But it wasn't me was it!" he exclaimed. "That doesn't even matter right now." he finished.

He then grabbed his jacket and raced out of the Room door and started to run down the hallway. Keely looked out into the hallway.

"Where're you going!" she yelled after him. "None of your Business!" he yelled back and turned a corner.

_**Chapter finished. The next one will have a lil' bit more action than this, so if you like action, then continue reading and stick around. Thanks to those that are reading. I'll try to update tonight, but that's not looking like a possibility. Anyway so stick around for the next chapter. And don't worry, this Story will become Pheely pretty soon.**_

_**Next Chapter: Phil confronts Darius about what happened to Pim and they get into a brawl. But something Tragic (Well it depends on what you call tragic) happens to Phil.**_

_**Byee!**_


	5. What the?

_**Okay, Okay. Now i know i said that Phil confronts Darius and blah blah But i just wanted to do this first. The next chapter will be up very very soon. It should be up now. Anyway this little chapter is short and it's from pim's point of view or in this case..point of Hearing. Lol. So on that note..Enjoy!**_

_It was dark. Really dark. _Pim could hear everything being said but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

From what she could tell, she was "Unconscious." I_ guess that's what they call it when your eyes are closed, yet you can hear everything going on around you._ She thought.

Her head throbbed. Her whole body hurt. She could hear her mother sob gently next to her while her father's shoes squeaked as he turned on every round while he paced.

She could hear Keely talking on the phone to Phil.

...Phil! So she was right, he did have anorexia. She knew something was wrong with him. She had to find strength to open her eyes to tell her parents about Phil.

He belonged in this cold bed. Not her. Pretty soon, Phil's voice could be heard. "What happened to her? How did she get here? Who did this to her?" . "I don't know" her father replied.

She could feel Phil's breath upon her cheek as he said "Pim who did this to you." And he cleared her hair out of her face. The doctor came in and explained something. Pim couldn't understand it.

Then her dad said "I'll be right back Phil." And she didn't hear him anymore. Phil held her hand and felt her head. She shivered. His hands were cold. "Is she okay?" Keely's voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

Phil answered. **(A/N: I'm not gonna quote the whole story again. I'm just gonna skip. Thanx!)** Then they talked and talked and pretty soon it got into an argument. "That doesn't even matter right now." she heard Phil say.

Then there was some moving around. "Where're you going!" Keely suddenly yelled. Then Phil responded but Pim couldn't hear what he said.

Where was he going? She wondered. Darius! He's probably going to try to fight Darius! With that thought Pim jumped up from her position fully awake and said "NO!"

_**End of chapter! Now read the next one **_


	6. Tragic happenings

_**Okay, Now this is the chapter that ya'll were meant to see. I just wanted to do that little Pim thing. Okay. So read and review! Review! Review! ...No pressure really.**_

"No!" Pim exclaimed. Keely jerked her head around. "Pim?" she said and ran over to where she was. "How did you...?" Keely started but was interrupted by Pim. "That's not important right now. Where's Phil going?" Pim said.

"He didn't tell me." Keely said. Pim grabbed Keely by the collar and pulled her close to her face and said "Look here Blondie. Phil's going to fight Darius."

Keely's eyes widened as Pim let go of her collar. "Darius? Phil's gonna get hurt." Keely said. "I know... Darius is stronger than he looks." Pim said and rubbed her side.

Keely grabbed her purse and turned to Pim and said "If your parents come in, tell them i went to...powder room." And she turned to run, but was stopped by Pim who was fully dressed and out of the bed.

"If you're going anywhere, you're gonna need backup. Especially a girl that has future gadgets." Pim said and took out her wizard.

Keely smiled and grabbed Pim by the arm and they both ran out of the room. A Few minutes later, her parents walked in. They were talking but when they saw that no one was in the room, they stoped dead in their tracks.

"Where's Phil and Keely?" Lloyd asked. "And where's Pim?" Barb said. "Phil? Keely? Pim?" Lloyd called. No one answered. Barb then saw the Instamorph on the bed.

**(Thanks to Wiccanchick for that info.) **Barb grabbed it. "Pim!" her and Lloyd said in unison and they both ran out the room and down the hallway..

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Cold wind whipped through the air as Phil ran through the streets of Pickford. He could've used the Skyak but he thought he needed the exercise.

The streets were deserted and the only light that could be seen were the streetlights that shone. Loud Music could be heard from a party down the street from Phil's house. He ran to the party.

Darius is bound to be there. He thought as he rounded the corner of the street. He came to a halt as the music blared louder. It was a college party. Phil came into the front yard and was creeped out from the sight that he saw.

Drunk people were passed out on the front lawn and naked people ran around. People were making out and other people were getting ready to do something else.

He went into the house and it was even more sickening in there. Beer everywhere, more making out on the steps. "Hey Bruno! Another beer here!" a guy yelled from the stairs.

He looked in the direction that the voice came from and they sat Darius next to a black haired girl. He caught the beer and opened it and drank it. The girl was kissing him everywhere. His lips, his cheek, his neck.

_Poor Keely._ Phil thought. That gave him another reason to beat Darius up. He made his way to Darius. He weaved through some people that were drunk and staggering upon him. He finally reached Darius. "Darius!" Phil yelled. Darius stopped his beer drinking and looked over at Phil.

He squinted his eyes and looked at Phil. He was obviously drunk because he called Phil "Squaky" and touched his shoulders. Phil moved his shoulder and Darius' hand dropped.

"Darius! I'm here about my sister." Phil said. Darius dropped the beer and made his way to Phil. "You have a sister? How old is she? " he said in a slurred voice.

"That doesn't matter! What does matter, is that you hurt her!" Phil said. Darius looked around saying "Who is this Kid!"

One of Darius friends came up to him and muttered something in his ear. Then Darius turned to Phil. "Diffy? I thought we dealt with you." he said.

"Well, i'm standing right in Front of you." Phil answered. The black-haired girl came up to Darius and put an arm on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear and went up the stairs in a flirtingly (**just made that up**) way

. Darius' eyes widened and he got ready to follow her but Phil stopped him and said "What about Keely, your girlfriend?" Darius scoffed and said, "Who cares about that bitch?" And turned around again.

But Phil turned him around and punched him so hard in the face that even Phil's hand hurt. Darius stumbled backwards and held his face.

Then Darius' friends ran over to Phil and grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground. Phil tried his best to get out of their grip but couldn't because a fist soon landed on his eye.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Keely and Pim ran the streets of Pickford. Pm was looking into her wizard and she saw that they were getting closer to where Darius was.

"This is it." Pim said as they came upon a mansion that was covered with Toilet Paper. The front lawn was littered with Teenagers..

It was Nasty. There was a loud commotion from inside the mansion. Keely and Pim made their way inside.

A bunch of kids were surrounded in a circle yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Keely made her way through the crowd.

Grunting was heard as she saw Darius lift a kid above his head and slam him to the floor. "Phil!" she yelled and ran over to where he lay.

Darius grabbed her before she could reach Phil. "Hey sweetie, where're you goin'? The party's still going on." His breath reeked of alcohol.

He then swung her over his shoulder and started his way up the stairs. Pim ran over to Phil who was bleeding ferociously on the ground and shook him. "Phil! Please wake up! That creep's gonna hurt Keely!" she said.

Phil's eyes shot open. "Keely!" he yelled and got up. He then ran up the stairs. Darius carried Keely up to a room and closed the door. "So Keely. Are you ready for this?" he said.

Keely clutched her jean jacket and attempted to hit Darius with the purse but he caught it in mid-air and threw it. He then grabbed her and took off her jean jacket.

He then started to touch her in places that even her mom hadn't seen. She yelled and struggled to escape from the grasp he had on her but he held her arms tighter.

Suddenly the door flung open and Phil stepped in with Pim behind him. "Let go of her!" he exclaimed and went over to Darius. Darius grabbed Phil and flung him into the window and Phil's body broke the glass.

Keely had managed to get her purse and she took out her Pepper spray. Phil got up from and punched Darius in the stomach.

Darius fell back. Phil took his arm and twisted it behind his back while Keely sprayed his eyes. Darius screamed in pain.

Phil let go of his hand and stood up. Keely rushed over and hugged him and he hugged back. Then Phil's whole body went numb.

She pulled away and looked at him. He didn't blink. He just stood there. Keely waved her hand in front of his face.

"Helloooo? Phil?" she said. Phil eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted, going through the cracked window as he did. He dropped to the ground.

Keely gasped and looked outside. Pim took out her cellphone and called the cops and the ambulance.

Darius was forced into a police car while he was screaming in pain from the pepper spray that was sprayed and Phil was being put into an ambulance. The whole place was in commotion.

Ambulances and Police cars were all over the place. Barb and Lloyd came running up to Pim and Keely. Keely held Phil's hand while Pim looked on. "Can i ride with him?" Keely asked one of the paramedics.

The paramedic looked over at her and said "Why? Are you his girlfriend?" Keely nodded. "Fine, come on in." they said and let Keely in to sit with Phil.

The paramedic then turned to Pim, Lloyd and Barb and said "You three can ride with the other ambulances. You can see your son at the hospital." And with that he led Pim, Lloyd and Barb to another Ambulance.

They entered and the doors were closed. The Ambulances started on their way. The cops stayed back asking questions.

In Phil's ambulance, Keely held Phil's hand. She cried as she looked at Phil's bruised and battered body. "Phil. I'm sorry. About everything. About kissing Darius and breaking your heart and everything." she sniffled.

"There's been something i've been meaning to tell you for a long time now." she said and looked down at his face. His eyes were closed and the only thing heard was her crying and his shallow breathing.

Then she completed what she had to say. "I love you Phil. No matter what you do to yourself. Even if you called me a Whore. I still loved you. Oh god i hope you make it."

She let go of his hand and turned her head away and continued crying. Phil's hand reached up and wiped away her tears. She looked at him.

His eyes were now opened and he was staring at her. "Don't cry Keel. I love you too." he said weakly. She smiled and held his hand again. He smiled at her too. He then closed his eyes the rest of the journey.

_**There! I made it Pheely. Are ya happy? Lol. The next chapter will be more Pheely than this. And i've decided to make this story shorter. So he'll only be having Anorexia. I've changed the summary as you can see. So...Review! Because if you don't...i won't continue the story. Just kidding. But still review. I know this chapter was a bit rushed but i'm sleepy. :) I'll try to update tomorrow. Byeee! **_


	7. Panic!

_**I am sooooooo sorry guys. I had serious Writer's Block. And when i say serious, i mean serious. I probably still have it now. Alright, here's chapter 7 and i wanna take this opportunity to thank all my reviewers. You guys rock my sox! Enjoy...**_

Panic. Grief.

Those are two things that hung in the air as Phil was rolled into a hospital room with Keely and his family behind him.

The nurses were many and they were all crowding around Phil so Keely couldn't get see him. The doors were then shut in their faces.

Keely banged on the door saying "Let me in! Let me in! I have to see what's wrong with him!" A nurse came out and said "Could you keep it down, we're trying to work." And she then closed the door in Keely's face again.

Keely banged on the door once again with more force and she then went to sit down in the waiting room with the Diffy's. No body said anything for a long while. The only thing heard was the beeping noises of machines and calls for doctors to come to rooms.

Lloyd looked around nervously, Barb was with her face in her hands, sobbing gently. Pim had a look of Sadness and Regret on her face. And Keely's whole body was shaking and she was crying.

This happened for a while until a Doctor came through the doors with blood on his shirt. "Oh my God!" Barb cried and pointed to his shirt.

He looked down and looked back at Barb saying "Oh, that's from a Previous Patient." Barb sighed in relief. Keely stepped up and said "What's wrong with Phil?"

The doctor looked down at his clipboard and then to Barb and Lloyd and said, "Your son is suffering from Anorexia Nervosa."

Barb gasped and fell back and Lloyd caught her and said "What is that?" The Doctor looked puzzled that a grown man like Lloyd wouldn't know what Anorexia is.

"Anorexia is an eating disorder characterized by a distorted body image in which a person does not take in a sufficient amount of calories, eventually causing harm to the body, and sometimes death. Now your Son is suffering from that and many deadly side effects." the doctor said.

"What are you gonna do?" Lloyd asked. "We're going to have to have him force-fed." the doctor answered. "Force-Fed?" keely asked.

"Force-fed. Hel needs to be Force-fed. He weighs over 70 pounds underweight. A boy at his age is supposed to weigh much more than 75 pounds." the doctor replied.

"75 pounds? That's not healthy at all." Pim said out of nowhere. " That's Correct... I'm afraid if we deprive him of food anymore than an hour, he'll surely go into a coma..or worse, he may die." the doctor said.

"Die? No! He can't Die! I haven't even gotten the chance to get my first real kiss and i thought it would be from him!" Keely said.

"Well, our nurses are working on him right now.. We'll see how he holds up. But i doubt..." The doctor was interrupted by a nurse yelling, "Oh No! We lost Him!"

The doctor ran into the room. Keely and the diffy's tried to run in, but a guy-nurse blocked their way. "I'm sorry, we can't let you in there."

Keely was Fed-up. "Look! You are gonna let us in or i will hurt you so bad, you'll wish you were dead!" she screamed.

Lloyd cracked his knuckles threateningly and Pim crossed her arm over her chest, Barb clenched her fists and Keely gave the nurse an eye. The nurse stepped aside and let them in.

They ran in. Phil was in the hospital bed with a heart monitor next to him. It was beeping continuously while a never-ending green line ran along the screen. The doctor came up to them with sadness in his eyes.

Then he said the three words Keely didn't want to hear. "We've lost him." Keely fell down to her knees and cried. " Phil No!" she said. Pim ran out of the room door with tears coming down her face. Barb was crying too and she went over to Keely and they cried together.

Keely turned to Barb and said "I should have told him how i really felt. I should have kissed him in the ambulance. Now it's too late.." Her voice was shaky.

Barb said, "oh, i know sweetie...How did he get anorexia?" Keely sighed and held her knees.

"I kissed another guy. Phil thought he was fat because the guy i liked was 'buff' and he wasn't. He got the wrong idea and he started to starve himself. I found out and we..."

Keely held back tears and Barb rubbed her back. Keely continued. "We got into a fight and he called me...a name I''d rather not say. I slapped him and ran out. I've been mad with him ever since. Until i rode with him in the Ambulance."

Barb had a look in her eyes. Keely couldn't tell what it was. She figured it was hate so she said, "You hate me don't you? You hate me. I know it!" And she stood up and ran out..

_**Well, that's it! i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and i also hope you review. I'm lookin' to get up to 20 before i update. Just three more reviews people... I'd like to thank FriendsFreak5604. She inspired me to update so... Thanx! Yea so that's all I've got to say. So now you know what you get to do? You get to review. Yay! So do it! Lol.  
**_


	8. It's all my fault

_**Ahhh! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Too much schoolwork and my aunt Screaming on my head. Whew! Thanks to my reviewers again! Thank you. I'll try to do a double chapter today to make it up to ya'll. A'ight this chapter is short and Katie is introduced in this chapter. .. So Enjoy!...**_

Keely ran down the hallway and down the stairs crying and holding her shoulders. She ran outside and the cold morning air immediately hit her.

She made her way unto a Bench and sat down and sobbed uncontrollably. "Why Phil! Why! Why did you have to..." She was choked back with tears.

She raised her sleeve and wiped some of her tears away as a middle aged woman with Brown hair came up to her.

"Um hello? Do you know what the time is?" the woman asked.

Keely looked up at her and the woman noticed her sadness and said, "Oh my! Sweetie what happened to you?"

The woman went into her purse and pulled out a pack of tissues and handed one to Keely. Keely took it and wiped her tears and blew her nose.

The woman sat next to her. "My best friend just died. He had anorexia and he died. And its all because of me." Keely said and tears began to well up in her eyes again.

The woman held Keely and Keely cried into her shoulder. Even though she had just met the woman, Keely didn't care. She needed a shoulder to cry on and right now this woman was all she had.

When Keely started to calm down a little, the woman introduced herself. "I'm Katie. Katie Mckillian. What's your name?"

Keely looked up at her and said, "I'm Keely. Keely Teslow."

"That's a very pretty name. And it suits you,. You are a very pretty girl." the woman said.

Keely smiled at the woman and the woman smiled back. Katie reminded her of her mom.

Kind and gentle and warm and loving. She was like her mom in every way, except the Brown hair of course.

The woman looked around. "If only i could find out what time it is." she muttered.

Keely brought out her cellphone and looked at it. She then looked at Katie and said, "It's 9:00"

"Oh dear! I have to get to work." she said. She reached into her purse and brought out her car keys and a card.

She handed the card to Keely and said, "If you need someone to talk to, call me. I'm always free."

Keely nodded and stood up. "Thank you Katie." she said and hugged her. Katie hugged her back and ran down the sidewalk and into her car.

She made a 'call me' sign to Keely, smiled and drove away.

Keely looked at the card. It read, 'Kathleen Mckillian. Therapist. Call 555-980-9766." And it showed a picture of Katie smiling in a little box in the corner of the card.

Keely smiled and put the card in her Jeans pocket. She sat down again and rubbed her hands together

. "Keely!" A voice called. She jerked her head around.

It was Pim. She ran over to Keely and sat down next to her. "Hey Pim." Keely said, a little sad that it wasn't Phil who called her.

As if reading her thoughts Pim said " You expected me to be Phil right?"

Keely turned around to her and nodded weakly.

Pim sighed. "I miss him too Keely. Everyone misses him. It's all my fault that he died. If i didn't turn into Phil and go try to apologize, None of this would have happened." Pim said.

Keely turned around again and said, "It's not your fault Pim. It's mine. If i didn't kiss Darius, Phil wouldn't have started to starve himself and he wouldn't have...died." Keely said and gulped.

They both stayed in silence for a while. Keely then suddenly stood up.

Pim looked up at her with a questioning look on her face. "It wouldn't hurt to see him one more time. Would it?" Keely said.

Pim smiled and stood up. Then out of nowhere, Lloyd's voice could be heard yelling, "Pim, Keely, Come in Quick! Something extraordinary just happened!"

Pim and Keely turned around and saw Lloyd waving his hands for them to come over. They looked at each other and ran towards Lloyd and all three of them ran into the Hospital Building.

_**Alright, I'll try my best to post the next chapter by tonight. It's raining Cats and Dogs over here and my damn computer keeps on turning on and off. Arggh! Alright, so now review please. **_


	9. I have a dream

_**Oookay...Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are awesome. You lift me up. I'm dedicating this chapter to those that reviewed. Thanx again. Alright this chapter is a bit creepy and sad. To me that is. The next chapter will be up very soon. Maybe tonight or tommorrow. Anyway so read and enjoy...**_

"This is a dream. It has to be a dream. I'm just sleeping in my nice warm bed and sleeping and this whole island i'm seeing is a dream. It's not real. It has to be a dream." Phil said as he looked at his surroundings.

Phil tried to pinch his skin but his hand went through it. He gasped in shock. He did the same thing 3 more times, but his hand just went right through everytime he did it.

He sat down on the sand. "I'm afraid this isn't a dream Phil." a voice said behind him. Phil got up and turned around. A girl that looked oddly like Keely stepped up to him.

She was wearing a Jean Jacket, a tanktop and jeans. "Keels? Is that you?" Phil said

. She looked confused and shook her head saying, "No. i know not of this Keels that you speak of. My name is Sara."

Phil looked confused, then Sara said. "I'm your Guardian angel."

Phil just gaped at her.

She then held out her hand and said, "Come. I have something to show you." Phil took her hand and she then waved her hand. Their surroundings changed.

They were no more covered with Palm Trees but with ugly, rotting trees. There were no more standing on sand, but muddy dirt.

And instead of the Sun, all that could be seen were Gray clouds and it was raining Mercilessly.

Sara led him to a group of people. They were all wearing black and crying as they all stood around a Black Coffin.

Cries of Misery filled the air. "Who died?" Phil said jokingly. But Sara didn't think it as so funny because she said, "You died Phil. Everyone's here because you died. That is your Coffin."

Phil gasped and ran to the coffin. He peered inside and what he saw, froze him instantly.

It was him. His eyes were closed and his scars were visible. His hands were crossed across his Chest in the shape of an X.

Phil turned around to all the people surrounding the Coffin and a person he saw made his heart break.

It was Keely. She wore a Black Dress and a Black Jacket over it. Everything she wore was Black. The only thing light was her blond hair that was hidden under a Black hat.

Blsck Mascara stained her face as she walked over to the coffin. She walked right through Phil and laid the flower down on the ground next to his dead self.

Then she knelt down and said, "Bye Phil. I'll never forget you." Phil tried to wipe her tears but his hands went through her face.

"Keely! Keely! I'm right here! I'm right next to you! Why can't you see me!" he yelled.

"Because you're a ghost." Sara answered. She was behind him now. Keely leaned in and kissed Dead Phil on the forehead. Phil felt it.

She then climbed down the stairs that led to the coffin and went over to Lloyd, Barb, Pim, Her mom and another woman he couldn't identify.

He looked at the other people that were there. Seth, Tia, Owen, Via, Mr. Hackett, and some other kids from his school were there.

All were wearing Black. The rain kept falling. They all came individually to say their goodbyes. Owen came first. "I'll miss you Phil. Even if i only knew you for a month, i'll miss you."

He set his flowers down and walked back to his spot. Tia was next.

She set her flowers down and was about to say something but couldn't. She was too choked up. She ran back to Via and they both cried.

Seth came up and took of the sunglasses he wore. He put them on Phil's closed eyes and said, "I want you to be cool even in heaven. I'll miss you."

He wiped away a stray tear than ran down his cheek and walked down the steps. Via came up and said, "Phil. May God Bless you."

She put a rose in his hands so that he was holding it and she went down the little stairs.

His Mom and Dad came up. His mom couldn't talk. She just cried in Lloyd's Chest as Lloyd said, "Bye Phil. You'll never be forgotten." Then they both went back to their spots.

Pim was last. She came up to the Coffin with tears streaming down her face. She took a ring from her finger and slid it around his finger.

"Bye Phil. You can remember me like that." She went back to her spot. Phil watched all of this. He ran to were Keely and Pim were. He could see the genuine hurt in their eyes.

They just looked directly through him and cried.

"I'm so sorry Guys. I let you down." He said as he watched them cry.

He then looked around screaming "Sara! Sara! i wanna wake up. I have to wake up! Sara! Sara! Sara! I wanna wake up. I can't leave them like this!" He kept on screaming.

Then suddenly he was falling down what seemed like a never-ending hole. He yelled as he fell down. He saw his friends and Families faces as he fell.

He heard Keely's voice say, "You're not fat at all."

Then Pim's voice said, "100 pounds? Phil that's underweight."

Then Owen, "Hey Philly Cheesesteak!"

His mom, "Phil Honey? Are you alright?" The voices stopped as he fell unto a white floor.

He groaned as he got up and looked around. It was a hospital room. His mom, his dad and a doctor were talking.

Phil rushed over to the hospital bed and there he lay. Lifeless.

"Wake Up! Wake up! You're about to leave a lot of people behind!" he screamed to his dead self. Sara appeared next to him.

"He can't wake up unless **you **wake up Phil. That funeral was your future. This right now is your present." She said and started to fade away.

"Wait! How do i wake up!" he yelled after her. "You know how to." she said and she faded away.

Keely appeared in her place. "Wake up Phil, If you love me, you'll wake up." she said and she dissapeared.

"I do love you Keely." he said. "I have to wake up. I just have to." he muttered to himself.

He turned back to himself and put his hands through his chest. Suddenly a shock went through his body and every thing went white.

_**Alright! That's it! That chapter was just preparing you guys for the next chapter. I'm writing my other chapter right now. So basically it should be up later tonight or tommorrow. So...i hope you like the chapter. Review now my Darlings. Mwa ha ha ha! ahem. Review.**_


	10. Awakening

_**Yay! I got reviews and like i promised here's the next chapter. But first i'd especially like to thank my reviewers. I love you guys. Here's Chapter 10, It's short and a little retarded. Lol. Enjoy.**_

Keely stumbled after Pim as they ran up the Hospital stairs to where Phil's room was. As they ran down the hallway, People looked at them like they were Crazy but Keely didn't care.

They ran into the room and the beeping of his Heart monitor could be heard. The Green line on the screen was now going into little waves and Nurses were surrounding Phil.

Barb was among them, even though she wasn't a nurse. Phil's doctor came up to them and said to Lloyd, "It's unbelievable! I haven't seen anyone make this recovery before in all my years.This isn't normal."

"Well, Phil isn't a normal boy." Lloyd replied. Then a nurse yelled, "We got Him! We got Him!" Keely, Pim and Lloyd ran over to Phil's Bed.

The Doctor cleared the nurses out of the way so that they could get a better look. The heart monitor beeped lively. Then Phil's eyes began to flutter open.

Keely gasped as he opened his eyes fully and looked around.

"Where am i?" were the first words he uttered. Everybody cheered. Lloyd hugged Barb and then hugged one of the nurses. Pim just smiled. She didn't want to reveal her soft side.

But she couldn't hold it in anymore. She brought her fist up and brought it down saying "Yes!"

While everyone was rejoicing and hugging, Keely sat next to Phil's bed and hugged him. Tears streamed down her face.

He hugged her back, but couldn't for long because his hand was bruised up. He pulled away. But Keely held on.

"Um, Keels." he said patiently. "Yeah?" she said.

Her face was buried in his chest. "You're hurting me." he answered.

She quickly pulled away and said, "Sorry."

He smiled. "Oh Phil! I don't know what i'd have done if you died. It's all my fault. If i didn't kiss Darius and if i hadn't given you the impression that you were fat, none of this would have happened."

"Keels" Phil said.

"You have every right to hate me. You should hate me. I wrecked your life and i almost made you lose your life."

"Keels"

"I mean if you had done the same thing to me i don't know what i would have done to you. Then we had that fight. That fight was all my fault. I shouldn't have hassled you and..."

Before she could finish, Phil used all his strength and leaned up and kissed Keely on the lips.

At first she was surprised, but she took the opportunity and Kissed him back. He held her chin and pulled her closer. He could taste her tears as they fell.

When they pulled away, Keely mouth dropped open slightly and Phil smiled. "Um...Wow!" she said and chuckled.

Phil chuckled too and wiped some of her tears away and said, "I'm sorry Keels. For everything. For calling you a 'Whore' and for everything."

She smiled and said, "It's alright Phil. I understand. You were just caught up in the moment. Probably to drunk from staring at my beauty too much."

She laughed as Phil made a face. "Who said that stupid line?" he said.

"Apparently you." Keely said

."Wha..." before he could finish his sentence Barb came into the room, ran over to him and hugged him and kissed him and everything.

Lloyd watched and laughed. Keely laughed too. Pim just smirked. Phil didn't care. He was just glad to be alive.

_**The end! No i'm just kidding.Lol. I am not gonna end this story like this. The next chapter will be the last one and that will be up today. Very soon. Review please.**_


	11. The Ring

_**Here's Chapter 11 guys. Thanx for the reviews. I appreciate them. It means a lot too, considering the fact that i'm sick. I've got Bronchi... **_

_**Bronche... Whatever. My throat hurts. Lol. Anyway So...Here's Chapter 11! Enjoy...**_

It's been almost a year ever since the Anorexia incident. Phil and Keely, as you may have already guessed, became a couple.

Phil had been exited out of the hospital a week later after he woke up. He'd started to eat and he got his natural body back.

The whole incident was forgotten by everyone...Or so it seemed.

It was a Saturday in March. Phil was scrambling all around his room trying to fix things up for Keely's birthday. He was already done with half of everything but all he needed was the...

Someone knocked on his door. He opened it up

Two men carrying a Huge plasma screen stood at the door. "Oh. Come on in and set it up right there." he said and pointed to a space on the wall.

They hooked up everything and Phil payed them and they left. He looked around the room and everything seemed in place.

He then went to get ready. He took a bath and wore a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans. He fixed up his hair and went to go call Keely.

After a while Keely's voice could be heard saying, "Hello?".

"Hey Keels. Happy Birthday!" Phil answered.

"Hi Philly-Willy. Thanks. So.. Whatcha doing?"

"Um...I was just wondering, if you weren't doing anything..maybe you could come over to my house to watch a movie or something."

"Sure! I'll be right over. See ya in 5. Bye." she said and hung up.

Phil closed his phone and set it down. He then began to make the finishing touches.

Keely walked up the front stairs of the Diffy House and rang the doorbell. She hummed a tune and tapped her foot while looking around.

After a long while, Pim opened the door and scowled at her. "Hey Pim!" Keely said kindly and stepped inside.

Pim just mumbled an "Hey" and closed the door. "Where's..."

"In his room." Pim interrupted and went back to looking at the giggle in the living room.

"Yes! I got an 'A'!" she shrieked as she looked into the giggle.

Keely shrugged and went up the stairs. When she got to Phil's door, she knocked and said, "Philly-Willy it's me."

"Alright. Coming Keel." he said from the other side of the door. He sounded frantic.

She then heard a Crash, Phil swearing and then silence followed.

Soon after, he opened the door. He looked cuter than ever, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with black jeans.

He was just Phil and that's all that mattered to Keely. "Hey Keels!" he said and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey Phil." she said and went into the room. Her mouth dropped when she saw inside his room.

The light was dimmed, a Plasma screen hung on the wall, a table and Couch stood in front of it and he had chips, soda and Candy all lined up on the table.

And a Banner that read, "Happy Birthday Keels!" hung above the Couch.

Phil came up behind her and said, "So... You like it?" She turned around with a huge smile on her face and said, "I love it! Phil, This is the most Romantic thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Really? I mean i could have bought you... like a ring or a necklace or a bracelet or a..." He was interrupted when Keely pressed her lips against his.

He gladly kissed her back and put his arms on her waist and she put her arms on his shoulder.

Pim walked past Phil's open Bedroom door and saw them kissing and said, "Ew! Quit it! People still live here ya know."

Phil and Keely pulled away and looked at Pim with a look on their faces. "What?"" she said and walked into her room.

Keely rolled her eyes. "Now where were we?" she asked and leaned in again but Phil put a finger to her lips and said, "Relax Keels, That's what the Couch is for."

She just stood their with her mouth in the shape of an O.

Phil made his way to the DVD next to the plasma screen and put a C.D. in. He went to Keely and took her hand and led her to the Couch.

They both sat down and cuddled up while Phil took the DVD remote and put on the movie. While the words, "The Ring" came across the screen, Keely snuggled closer to Phil.

Phil smirked. He knew she would do that. Why do you think he picked the movie?

After about 30 minutes into the movie, Keely turned to Phil who's eyes were fixed on the movie and said, "Phil? Remember last year when you had Anorexia?"

Phil looked down at her and said, "Yea. That was scary wasn't it?"

She nodded and said, "Yea it was...Phil?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Promise me you'll never do anything to harm yourself again." she said.

Phil paused the movie and turned to her. Her eyes glistened as two tears came down her cheeks.

He held her close to him and she put her hands on his shoulders.

They locked eyes and Phil said, "Keels. I promise, I'll never do anything to hurt you. Even if it means hurting myself." **( I don't get what i just put there. :p) **

Keely smiled a little. "You sure?" she said.

Phil held up his hand and rested his other hand on the arm of the couch and said, "I promise to never, in my whole life, hurt Keely Teslow the girl i love in my whole life ever again."

She smiled and pounced on him. She kissed him so passionately that even he couldn't believe it. Pim walked by again and saw them making out.

She groaned, rolled her eyes and ran downstairs. Keely felt something brush up on her back. She pulled away and looked around looking for the cause.

"What's wrong? You don't like making out?" he said.

Keely shook her head and said, "No. I love making out. It's just that something heavy hit my back." Phil looked around too.

She got off his stomach and searched around the room. Then she noticed something shiny on Phil's finger.

She stopped him by the shoulders and looked at his finger. "Phil? What's that?" she asked and pointed to the shiny purple thing.

"What?" he said as he looked down at his finger.

"I don't see any...what the?" he said as he saw the Purple ring around his middle finger.

"That's yours?" Keely asked. "No. This is Pim's ring. She never takes it off...I don't underst..." Phil gasped. He thought back to his dream.

_Pim was last. She came up to the Coffin with tears streaming down her face. She took a ring from her finger and slid it around his finger._

"_Bye Phil. You can remember me like that." She went back to her spot._

Phil's eyes widened. Keely waved a hand in front of his face saying, "Hello? Phil? Are you okay?...wow, Deja Vu."

Phil woke up from his trance and looked at his finger. The ring was gone. He looked around to see who took it.

He saw Pim looking at him from the hallway. She smirked at him and held up the ring. She then mouthed an 'HaHa' and ran down the stairs again.

Phil just chuckled. Keely was clueless. "umm,yea so let's get back to that movie." she said and went back to the couch dragging Phil behind her

. They leapt on the couch and continued the movie. And sometimes during some scary scenes, Keely would grab Phil by the neck of his shirt and bury her face in his chest.

He grinned widely and held her close to him, never to let go.

_**The end! I know the ending sucked, but whatever. I might do a sequel. If you guys have any ideas, E-mail me or write me a message or write a review telling me what you thin i should make the sequel about. Alright... Well you know, every author deserves a reward for their work. You know what i want? wink wink Yea, You guessed it! A review! Now make me feel better. **_


End file.
